Dusty Wind Exertion
Leaving his hideout, Asura stumbled past the Land of Fire's, Konoha. Admiring the Hokage statue, it very much reminded him of the Ryūkage statue inside of Ryūgakure. Not only did he admire the statue, but also Hashirama Senju's creation of a village. "Konoha is so peaceful, reminds me of home so much. I wonder if I could get in there without causing any mess of being an outsider?" Asura knew that Ryūgakure and Konoha had no hatred towards each other, but because of the weapon Konoha had, any outsider was an enemy. "Patrol duty again, did I annoy someone scheduling this missions?" Kyōshi Takamori thinks to himself as he surveys the area around Konoha, "I know I'm a sensor, but seriously couldn't they have found a better job to send me on." For a moment the silver-haired shinobi considers calling it a day, and heading back to the village. Suddenly though, he senses a strange and powerful chakra signature. It reminded him to a degree of a foe he has once fought before, but only slightly. Changing his course, he begins moving in the direction of his new target. Coming to a small clearing, Kyōshi spies a crimson-haired shinobi gazing upon the Hokage Monument in the distance. "Hmm...I suppose this is more interesting that the village is being flanked by trees," he thinks to himself leaping down behind the foreigner, purposely failing to conceal his presence. "Yo!" he announces calmly, stopping several meters behind the man, "I don't know how managed to get close to the village without being noticed, but I need to identify both yourself and purpose for coming here." As the man questioned him, Asura was astounded by the sensory skills of the shinobi. Furthermore another piece that caught his eye, was the Leaf headband he had on. "Whoa slow down there. I'm not the enemy." Asura quickly answers, before he'd had to deal with an instant attack. Though instead Asura decided to get more of a clean view of him. "By your crest, you seem to be a Konoha-nin. May I ask you for your name?" Asura was a bit shaky of the question. Though if he wanted to buy just a little more time this was the easiest way to do so. "What an insightful deduction," Kyōshi responds with an evident hint of sarcasm, while simultaneously noticing the man's own headband. "Now that we've exchanged identities," he continues, forgoing the opportunity to exchange names, "You can explain why it is a shinobi from Ryūgakure is lurking around within our borders. As far as I know, there is no qualm between our villages, but your actions could quickly alter our these circumstances." Focusing his gaze, the silver-haired shinobi prepares himself for any indication of aggression by the shinobi before him. Identifying the silver haired shinobi, Asura was able to recognize that he wasn't stalling, but instead a true motive. "You are correct, there is no rivalry towards each other. Though there is something that I have been dying to try." Asura stated holding his hand spread out in front of him. "Very well Konoha-nin, let's say we test your ability of stopping an intruder. " Asura then awaited the response so they could begin. "Is that so?" Kyōshi comments with a smirk, "If you're just going to keep talking...I suppose I all I ever needed to do is stand here. Is my presence alone is enough to halt your intrusion?" While he was well aware it wasn't the best policy to try to start up a fight with a foreigner, Kyōshi's boredom was getting the best of him. Motioning for the dragon to advance, the silver-haired leaf calmly braces himself. "I haven't fully analyzed him yet, so this first attack will be an example, but he is a Konoha-nin so I better be careful. " Asurathought as he rushed at Kyōshi. "Better get ready bud. " When he got close enough, Asura cocked his hand back to get ready to unleash a brutal blow. Though with great force, Asura still maintained a defensive mindset. "Hmph, is that all?" Kyōshi mentally retorts, partially stepping out of the way of the strike while simultaneously shifting the directory of his opponent's punch with his left hand. Following up, the silver-haired shinobi quickly reveals a kunai from the sleeve of his free hand. Rotating clockwise, he uses the force of his motion to power an attempted cut across the crimson-haired man's extended wrist, hoping to devastate the function of one of the man's limbs by severing the tendons in the vicinity. Without verifying the effect of his slash, Kyōshi leaps back to clear some room between himself and his opponent. He didn't want to get caught by a heavy-handed strike. "Familiar, fighting style seen it somewhere. This basterd!" As the silver-haired shinobi spent clock wise, Asura releases his first gate enhancing his speed to evade the attack. "You sir, has extreme abilities. But if you think that's all I got, it appears you don't know what I'm capable of." "Hidden kunai, I wonder are there anymore weapons I should be aware of." He thought to himself while reaching for his Bow. Placing a arrow on the bow, Asura places his head close to the bow. Next he closed one eye, essentially aiming for Kyōshi's opposite arm. "I want to see something" Asura thought to himself firing a bow at his arm. "This chakra signature...so he can use those techniques," Kyōshi thinks to himself as the crimson haired man narrowly avoids his slash, "Though, I wonder where he'd pick up something like that." After pulling back he watches his enemy carefully, calmly observing the man nocking the arrow and pulling back on the bowstring. By the time Asura had released his arrow, Kyōshi had already done the same with his kunai. Roughly halfway in between the two combatants the projectiles clash with a light clang, before falling to the forest floor. "Above average skill in taijutsu and at least rudimentary knowledge of kyūjutsu," Kyōshi comments melodically, "Is there anything I've missed so far?" He was hoping that this battle would be entertaining, but it seemed like his opponent was holding out on him. Momentarily, he considered stepping the level of difficulty up, but decided that it wasn't particularly wise to reveal his hand before he had to. "Next," he murmured, electing to invite his opponent to advance once again. Round One Asura stood amused at the silver-haired man's intelligence, "Not even close to being off, Konoha are raising legends these days. Our chunin and genin are in for a rude awakening." Asura states before thinking to himself "I want to to get him more open to my taijutsu. So I guess I'll try this." Once again, Asura charged at him again. Going for the low sweep, the silver-haired man easily jumps over it. Next he attempts a high kick to aim for his shoulder. Leaping over the first strike, Kyōshi's movements appear unusually sluggish. Bracing for his opponent's secondary attack the silver-haired shinobi is struck directly. Though rather than being knocked back by the considerable force of the blow, Kyōshi's form bursts into countless leaves that quickly begin to swirl around Asura. "Why don't you show me that real strength you've been hiding," announces the leaf-nin, momentarily manifesting out of the swirling leaves, before disappearing once again. After his brief comment the cyclone of foliage seemingly becomes much more violent, as the leaves begin lacerating the Ryūgakure shinobi. Keen on exterminating the man the vicious razors would track the individual's movements until he collapsed from the shock. Weary of the man's leafy technique, Asura had to think fast if he didn't want to be cut to ribbon "Leaves...shit theres only one way out but I don't want to do it." Standing up on his feet, Asura jumps and lands on his hands spinning rapidly like a tornado. "Very well now I'm in a functional position. I'll enhance this and blow the leaves away." Spinning faster than before, Asura had began to emit huge wind forces enough to cancel out the leave's destructional force. "Now that is a killer hook." Asura states after jumping to his feet. "Now I'll use a bit of ninjutsu. Now that I know where you are...Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique." I got you now! "It seems it was a good idea to stall you for a moment," Kyōshi announces as his illusory doppelganger is struck by Asura's technique, "Though...I must admit...I've never witnessed a technique quite like that." Pondering the possibilities, Kyōshi keeps a mental tab of the chakra signature associated with this supposed Dust Release maneuver. The complexity of the technique suggested it was an advanced nature, but something was off compared to various kekkei genkai he'd sensed in the past. As the illusion begins to fade Kyōshi physically reappears several meters behind his enemy, coinciding with the previous sound of his voice. For individuals with active abilities the presence of a barrier would be noticeable surrounding the battlefield. "I've taken the liberty of making sure you don't disrupt anything nearby. I hope you don't mind," the silver-haired shinobi explains briefly, "...though I'm afraid that you have more pressing matters at hand." As the illusion completely fades, the leaves that had seemingly enveloped Asura return to their original form, a mass of explosive tags spread around the crimson-haired shinobi's feet. With a simple gesture the tags illuminate briefly before detonating simultaneously, culminating in a magnificent explosion capable of leaving a sizable crater in the earth. From outside of the blast radius Kyōshi waits patiently for his opponent's potential next move. Round Two Round one was yours, Asura stated as he pulled out his dagger and threw it a distance from the tags, more specifically close to the silver-haired opponent. "If I get close to him I should be safe. Though just in case. " Asura placed his hand on the ground and instantly appeared next to his foe. "Sorry Silver, but there is now way I would destroy this area. I come here and admire to much. "not sure if im still under a genjutsu. Just in case..." With his dagger in hand, he began to form handsprings backwards away from "Silver". He cut himself across the cheek. "Now since that's done, I'll try this technique." The crimson haired man began to perform hand seals so fast that a shinobi with out visual prowess couldn't keep up. When finished a huge wave of water formed behind Asura and going over his head to head for the opponent. In the instant before the explosions go off a dagger embeds itself in the ground beside Kyōshi, which is immediately followed by Asura warping on the spot. Watching the crimson haired man flip backwards with a stern gaze, Kyōshi immediately draws his sword from his back and lowers it to his side. Raising the blade over his head as the opponent furiously weaves hand seals, the silver-haired shinobi collected what appeared to be wind from the surrounding area onto his blade. As the massive crushing wave of water rushed towards him, Kyōshi countered with a thin blade of air. Splitting the water around himself, rather than meeting the force head on with his own technique, Kyōshi stood unharmed between the parted wave. "I'm not sure where you picked up something like the Flying Thunder God Technique, but do you think it was a good idea to show it off around Konoha?" he questions, swiping his blade briefly across the ground before covering the distance between himself and his opponent in an instant. With unprecedented swiftness he attempts a quick cut across his opponent's midsection, with enough force to leave a major gash upon the enemy. Asura watched his wave be split in half, as he thought to himself. "As I expected Wind Style user. Furthermore my hunch about the genjutsu being over was correct." After the silver-hair man asked Asura about the technique, he was a bit confused until he looked to the left and saw the Hokage monument. "As yes, the technique create by the second Hokage, Tobirama Senju. Also by the fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, I guess showing it off wasn't the best of ideas but meh." After he fnished he witnessed the shinobi swipe his blade across the ground and headed for him within seconds. Asura was unaware, until he paid good well enough attention to see Kyōshi's intended target. Asura instantly began to weave hand seals at his "famous top speed" as he thought to himself, "Damn he's fast!" Next Asura slammed his hands into his chest, when his body began to break into pebble like fragments. Despite the speed of his strike, Kyōshi blade hit nothing but air as the crimson-haired shinobi dispersed into a mass of fragments before he was able to make contact. "The same chakra signature as before," he thought to himself, "...but this time it was used in a defensive manner." Noticing that his opponent's presence hadn't disappeared, but had rather been spread around, the silver-haired shinobi leaps back out of the immediate vicinity. "You're not going to be escaping in that state, so I suppose I have nothing to worry about," Kyōshi comments aloud, stabbing his sword into the ground as he methodically begins performing a strange set of hand seals. With each motion completed the surrounding air appeared to shift around the leaf-nin in a peculiar fashion. "Is it another genjutsu? I'm not too sure, better safe than sorry." Asura thinks to himself, as he suddenly disappeared into a unknown area. The Shadow realm was like nothing ever seen. Only those who posses special eyes can see the area in it's true appearance, other wise it shall appear as pitch black. Asura stood in the middle of the dark place, though was it actually the middle? When he states "Very well, the leaf-nin are great! Nice to see that the world has upcoming protectors through out the lands. Or could his mind be corrupted?" Leaving the area, Asura enters back on the battlefield. Though this time the crimson-haired man dropped his techniques and his weapon pouch, he then took a seat on the ground which he stood on. "Shinobi, may I ask you something?" For a moment a trace of the crimson-haired shinobi disappears, a event that admittedly surprises Kyōshi. "He doesn't seem like the type to disappear all togther, what's he planning" he thinks to himself, before the man once again appears upon the battlefield. Despite the man's desire to seemingly talk, the leaf-nin can't rationalize lowering his guard completely. "So...what is it you want to ask?" Kyōshi inquires, keeping his blade pointed at his opponent. Despite this apparent show of aggression, the air around the silver-haired individual calms itself. If possible, he'd prefer not let the situation get out of hand. The paperwork he would have to file afterword wasn't worth the trouble. As the silver-haired shinobi pointed his blade towards Asura, Asura put up one of his fingers and pushed the blade aside. "I want to know....do you see yourself being consumed by darkness?" "Consumed by darkness?" Kyōshi repeats aloud, thinking over the question despite being annoyed by his opponent moving his blade away. "Hmph, it doesn't matter," he begins, focusing gaze upon his opponent, "Whether I'm consumed by darkness or bathed in light, nothing will change...I won't change." Lowering his blade he steps few meters away from the crimson-haired shinobi. "So, does that satisfy your inquiry?" the leaf-nin questions, his back to his opponent.